


Ah! Love

by pastellilavs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seventeen - Freeform, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastellilavs/pseuds/pastellilavs
Summary: Inspired by the 95-line’s dreamy, roaring 20s performance, “Ah! Love” takes place in a hole-in-the-wall jazz club/bar. A slow burn with light-hearted side character romances and plenty of miscommunication.S.Coups, is a chaebol with an unhealthy obsession with YouTube baking videos and is madly in love with Jeonghan, a listless flirt who occasionally bartends at a well-known jazz club.So what happens when you introduce Joshua, a faceless YouTube baking star, who moves from California to South Korea to pursue a career in music?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Stay with me! Let’s make souffle pancakes 🐰🥕

“Looking good...” Joshua skims the final edits of his video.

With one click of a button, he watches as the video exports. The loading bar slowly progressed forward. The video is almost done. He rises from his chair and glances over to his bed. Is there anything else that I should be packing up? He thought to himself. 

Joshua was finally making his move, a big move.

“Joshua! You finished up there?” A voice calls out from downstairs.

“Yeah, mom! I’ll be down in a minute!” A ping rang from the computer. The video was complete. Joshua slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his suitcase. 

It was definitely a big move, he was moving to South Korea.

“Ready to go?” His mom brushed away a strand of hair from his eyes. 

“Yes...” Joshua smiles. 

They both head towards the car and straight to the airport.

Joshua knew he was ready for change - it definitely wasn’t just a spontaneous idea. He had been thinking about moving out for quite some time. He knew it was time and it felt right to challenge his comfort zone. However, the thought of possibly living in a foreign country was one thing he didn’t plan for. 

YouTube had its own perks and Joshua felt it was time to fulfill his dream as a full-time artist. Joshua knew it was time to be selfish and to put his dreams first.

The car arrives at the terminal entrance and they both make their way straight to the gate. Joshua grips his boarding ticket tightly. His heart raced faster than usual. As he looks towards the check-in area his feet stop. 

“Are you sure you don't want to come with me?” His gaze met with his mother’s. She rushed over to him and gently squeezed him into a hug. 

“I am just a call away and if you need anything, I’ll be there!” Her smile brings him comfort and warmth. 

Deep down he knew he was afraid of change. He was afraid of making the leap. He didn’t want to commit to anything because he was afraid of regret, but looking at his mother’s smile brought him strength. He really wanted to try living by himself and it felt like now was a good enough time as any to give change a try. 

He let the hug linger a while longer. 

Joshua grabbed his luggage and made his way to the entrance to wave goodbye. 

The only thing running through his mind now was the new life ahead of him. He starts thinking about how different his life would be. Well, he had the 17+ hour ride to prepare him. From California to South Korea, here he comes.

* * *

On the other side of the globe, it was a late Friday night.

“I’m done, AH~” A man with curly black hair sighed. He fell back into his chair and combed his hair back. His eyes looked over the completed mountain of paperwork. A messy desk with empty coffee cups, project pitches, and random post-it notes with words that were hard to read.

“Hyung, you’re already done?!” A voice came from an adjacent cubicle. 

Seungcheol stretched his neck to meet his eyes with Chan, who was desperately organizing endless amounts of documents in alphabetical order. The other desk was just as busy but the piles were neat and organized. 

“Dino, what is this?! I thought you were almost done?” Seungcheol eyed the desk. 

Chan’s desk was barely visible. There were endless stacks of papers as high as the person who was organizing them. You could barely see the employee behind all the documents.

“Who was the idiot that gave you this?” Seungcheol raised his voice. “Who?!”

He knew what a reasonable day’s work looks like and this was stupid. He felt a vein nearly appear on his forehead. He felt ready to burst and ready to fight someone.

Chan looked up to his hyung with a fatigued smile on his face. The boy was ready to pass out. 

“Someone had miscounted the total and since my work was submitted early...the head department thought...it would be good to have me...recount because I’m...reliable...” Chan’s words trailed off.

Seungcheol grabbed Chan’s hand.

He pulled him out of his chair and dragged him outside. The night’s air was sharp and cold. It didn’t matter what direction you looked, the streets were empty and lonely. The only source of light came from the street lamps and the occasional flickering window from an office working overtime. 

“W-wha, cold!” Chan snapped to attention. He awoke from his paperwork nightmare. 

“Chan, you need to head home and rest.” Seungcheol chuckled to himself and out stretched his arm to catch a taxi. He wanted to make sure that Chan got home safe. It was hard looking after someone that easily got himself into unnecessary trouble. Chan was too kind and too easy-going. 

“Don’t worry about the paperwork. I’ll deal with it tomorrow morning. Just get rest.” Seungcheol shoved Chan into the taxi and quickly shut the door before he could say another word. 

He waved as the taxi disappeared around the corner. 

“Ah! I think I need a drink.” He scratched his head and made his way to the bar. 

* * *

Four blocks down the street was Seungcheol’s final destination. He eyed a bright neon sign with the words, ‘Welcome, We Are Open.’ Tucked away within one of Gangnam’s busier streets was his favorite hole in the wall. The drinks were good but the real reason it was his favorite was waiting for him inside. Pushing away the beaded crystal curtains revealed the small intimate bar, ‘Light A Flame.’ 

“Long day at work, I assume?” Jeonghan chuckled.

He pushed a coaster in front of him. Seungcheol was weak in the knees and leaned forward to meet Jeonghan’s gaze. After a long day, nothing could beat being comforted by someone you adore. The only thing on Seungcheol’s mind was the swirling scent of vanilla and lavender in the air and Jeonghan’s sweet smile. 

“You think?” Seungcheol cupped his head with his hands.

Jeonghan could see the fine lines on Seungcheol’s face. His eyes traced up and down the tired man’s expression. He looked serious.

“The usual?” Jeonghan’s hands moved toward the shelf.

*Thud* Seungcheo’s fist hit the table and flashed a thumbs up.

“If work gives you trouble, just quit...” Jeonghan shook his head as if that was going to convince him. 

“Hey! Hey! It’s not that bad. I’m just riding along till the old man retires.” Seungcheol jests. 

“Mhmm. Whatever you say~” Jeonghan’s delicate hands placed the drink on top of the coaster.

‘Light A Flame’ was not your regular bar. Hidden from plain sight and hard to get into, it was no wonder Jeonghan was fascinated with the place. The air was hazy here - in a good way. Candles lit the sparse tables and illuminated the room with a warm nostalgic atmosphere. He turned toward a woman to take her order. Customers formally dressed and leisurely relaxing at tables and others loitering near the bar. Live performances were scheduled every now and then. In 30 minutes a small jazz band was to perform. 

“Remind me why you’re here again?” Seungcheol took a sip of his drink. 

“This place is just my style~” Jeonghan flicked Seungcheol’s forehead.

“Ah! Love - why are you like this to me?” Seungcheol fell back and rubbed his head.

The atmosphere of the bar was nostalgic. The chatter of the customers filled the room with a busy calmness. Seungcheol took another sip of his drink to help numb the pain of the flick. Much like everyone here, they also looked like they suffered from a long day. 

“Hyung! I thought I heard you coming in.” Jihoon popped out from the staff side room. 

Jihoon was a cold person. The owner and manager of ‘Light A Flame’ always meant business. If you weren’t coming in for a drink then you might as well be on your way out the door. His demeanor was intimidating, coming in at 5’ 5”, no one could have imagined such a person to be full of aggression. However, his eyes softened as he made his way toward the bar. 

“You’re going to make Vernon lose his job. ” Jihoon shook his head at Jeonghan. 

“That’s what I’m saying!” Seungcheol raised his voice and whined.

“I’m just lending an extra hand!” Jeonghan laughed while taking another order. 

“We've been getting more customers and I’ll eventually have to pay you.” Jihoon groaned. 

The walls of the bar were decorated with red velvet curtains and accented with gold filigree. On the far right of the bar was a collection of several photos. Among the frames hung a large photo with twelve people smiling. Jihoon looked at the image. Right beside it was a shot of four people, the 96 line. Jihoon chuckled to himself. He vividly remembered that day. He remembered opening the bottle of champagne inside the bar and watching how Wonwoo tripped and spilled the rest onto the floor. ‘Light a Flame’ was originally called ‘Shining Diamond’. It was the go-to place for Plexus employees to get together after a hard day’s work. The original owner of the bar had to foreclose the place and that was when the 96 line decided to step in. The four employees bought the property and put a down payment for ownership. Jihoon along with the rest of the 96 line knew that this place had the potential to bring all twelve of them together. But by then everyone had left Plexus, except for Seungcheol and Chan. 

“Who’s playing tonight?” Jeonghan asked. 

“Jun, Seungkwan, and Dokyeom.” replied Jihoon. 

Most of the time Seungkwan and Dokyeom were busy working their daytime jobs. Regardless, they always made time to support their hyungs. In the beginning, they would come by and perform nearly every night but nowadays you would be lucky if you got a catch to see them. 

“Is Seungkwan coming in late again?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Yeah. It’s fine.” replied Jihoon nonchalantly. 

“You think Hoshi would perform?” Seungcheol tilted his head out of curiosity.

“It’s rare, but he’d likely do it if no one shows up.” Jihoon glanced down at his watch. 

Just another day at ‘Light A Flame’. The excitement of never knowing who will be performing and when. Although Jun, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo co-owned ‘Light a Flame’ they were rarely seen at the bar, giving Jihoon most of the work to do. He clicked his tongue. The stress of scheduling live performances was not one of the responsibilities he remembered signing off on. 

“How about Mingyu? You think he would sound good on stage?” Seungcheol joked. 

“If I remember correctly, he is a man that can do all~” Jeonghan chimed.

“A chef, a florist, and a part employee at that bookshop. Honestly, if it’s too much he should just quit. Though, I wouldn’t mind if he added being an impromptu performer to that list." Jihoon’s fingers counting off each of the jobs. 

“...that bookshop? I heard Wonwoo bought some property...a book shop, right? You mean _that bookshop?_ ” Seungcheol was surprised. 

“Wonwoo is trying to steal Mingyu away from me,” Jihoon snapped. 

“Nah~ try not to think about it too much Woozi~” Jeonghan brushed away the thought.

“Hmph, I’m going to look for another person just in case...” Jihoon grabbed a drink from the bar and stormed off. 

“Ah! Speak of the Devils - Wonwoo and Mingyu!” Jeonghan laughed.

Pushing back the crystal curtains of ‘Light A Flame’, two men enter the bar. The taller of the two with his hand raised, motioned over to Jeonghan. 

“Hey!” 

It was Mingyu. Tall, built, and overly eager. Mingyu skipped his way toward Seungcheol and Jeonghan. His eyes bright and brimming with excitement. His clothes were well worn yet fitted. You could see the remnants of coffee grounds and latte splashes on his rolled-up sleeves. He must have had a rough, busy day. The shorter of the two, was dressed in all black. The blank expression on his face didn’t signal any frantic or busy workday. He just looked tired, if anything.

“Wonwoo! You trying to steal Mingyu from Woozi?” Seungcheol jabbed Wonwoo in the arm.

“U-uh, no? Why?” Wonwoo’s expression quickly changed. He frowned in confusion.

“What about your bookshop?” Jeonghan interjected.

“It’s been done for quite a while - like a month ago?” Wonwoo responded simply. 

“...Mingyu that sly fox...” Jeonghan whispered under his breath. 

* * *

30 minutes passed and the curtains of Light A Flame parted once again. A handsome familiar face appears amongst the crowd of patrons searching the bar. Their eyes lock with Jeonghan. 

“Ah, Hyung!” A man with wavy slicked back hair smiled. He removed his jacket and placed it on the staff’s coat rack. 

“Vernon, you’re late~” Jeonghan teased. 

Hansol fingers glided through his kempt hair. His clean-shaven face and sharp jawline made him look much older and reserved. Although that couldn’t be said about his uniform. An obnoxious neon green bow-tie paired with a yellow floral button-up dress shirt decorated his body. His clothes - vibrant and loud - matched well with the atmosphere of the bar. He adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves and looked patiently at Jeonghan.

“You know if you keep this up, everyone is going to think you actually work here.” Hansol moved behind the bar, prepping the cocktail glasses and counting the dirty ones. 

“It’s all in good fun! You know I could never replace such a face.” Jeonghan leaned over and pinched Hansol’s cheeks. 

Hansol brushed off Jeonghan’s hands and stifled a laugh. He wouldn’t ever entertain the thought. He knew that Jihoon gave him special treatment, especially during the nights he worked the front. And there was a good reason for it. Not only did Jihoon discover Hansol’s unexpectant talent at bartending when they first started out but he knew that any person that entered Light A Flame and locked eyes with Hansol would somehow always become a regular. And in Jihoon’s mind, that was good business.

* * *

The lights of the club dimmed and all eyes were directed up onto the stage. A single spotlight flashed. The first act finally arrived. A solo performance. Jihoon sighed in relief and made a mental note to scold Seungkwan the next time he saw him. A tall man bows to the crowd and winks over to Hansol who is too preoccupied with the third overly flirtatious patron of the night. The man finds his place at the piano and as he gingerly lifts the cover, silence falls over the room. His long fingers were like a conductor’s baton - casting a spell to charm each and every single person in the audience. His fingers caressed the keys as he waited for the cue. Jihoon glanced at his watch and with the nod of his head - music filled the room. 

Jeonghan grabbed his drink and joined Seungcheol, who was in the far back of the room.

“Not too bad right?” He placed his drink down.

“I can see why you like it here.” Seungcheol replied. 

“I told you, this place is just my style.” With his back up against the wall, Jeonghan closed his eyes, and just like that the night ended.

* * *

It was now 1:10 AM and the neon sign outside of ‘Light A Flame’ was off. The night air was crisp. The absolute worst since Hansol was in charge of taking out the trash tonight. He dragged the final trash bag and called out for Wonwoo, who was busy locking up the front, to come inside. He could see Wonwoo's hands shake and his breath rise like smoke. He gestured for him to quickly finish up his work. Inside the bar, Jihoon and Mingyu were off to the side and looking like they were having a one-way argument. Who knows at this point who could be winning. 

At the back of the bar, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were still chatting and recounting the piano performance. 

“I can’t imagine a better way to end your day...” Jeonghan sighed. His eyes still dreamy and out of focus. He was tired and had a long day. 

“That actually that reminds me!” Seungcheol grabbed his phone.

He immediately opened the YouTube app. His eyes darted back and forth, searching for the right video. With one click, a video titled, “Stay with me! Let’s make souffle pancakes 🐰🥕” appears on Seungcheols’ screen. 

“Oh~ This again!” Jeonghan teased. 

“My day is not complete without this~” Seungcheol whined. 

Seungcheol had been a subscriber of this particular YouTube Channel for almost a year. He had come across it while searching for cake tutorials for Jeonghan’s birthday. The perfect combination of baking ASMR and song covers. There was something about this person’s video that from then on he couldn't help but continue watching them. There was something unique and mysterious about watching this person bake and sing but never being able to see the face behind the work. It made Seungcheol curious. 

Seungcheol scrolled down to click the description. It read: 

> “Hello Carrots - Josh here! I hope you all are having a good day, I thought it would be appropriate to announce - I’m moving! I won't be posting as frequently, it's nothing bad I promise o(^▽^)o but I will be busy for a bit. Thank you for your understanding and rest easy!”

“Ah! He’s such a...” Seungcheol trailed off in deep thought. 

“Cutie? Sweetie? Bunny?” Jeonghan chirped. 

“Bunny! Yeah! His fans are called carrots because we are the only people he needs to see! And also because he likes carrot cake!” Seungcheol giggled. 

“Should I be jealous?” Jeonghan poked at Seungcheol's cheek. Jeonghan knew this was Seungcheol's first YouTube crush. He usually never got this attached or invested towards anything so it was funny to tease Seungcheol. 

“I know you don't get jealous easily!” Seungcheol scolded.

Jeonghan chuckled in reply. His eyes looked over to the rest of the room. Most of the staff were headed on their way home. Inside the bar there was nothing but a single light overhead, illuminating their table, and the light in the kitchen to keep them company. Jihoon was still rambling on with his arms crossed and shaking his head. 

“Let’s go home...I’m getting sleepy.” Jeonghan stands to grab Seungcheol by the shoulder and they make their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s my first chapter? I just had this idea for some time now because of the incomplete concert. I kept saying to my sibling it felt like a revelation - a poly concept. I don't know if anyone enjoys the jihancheol train from watching the performance, so I thought I'd try making one myself.
> 
> Thank the 95-line for the idea honestly! Who would have thought they’d make their own love story? 😩👏🤧
> 
> Til then ✌️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read chapter 1 it has been re-edited with more context 🤗

"We’ve arrived." Glancing at the back seat, the taxi driver looked over to the passenger whose eyes stared blankly out the window. 

It was 2:00 AM and the world outside was pitch black. A silhouette of a tiny two-story house with a wooden fence peeked from the darkness. The house looked plain, quiet, and untouched. The curtains were drawn and the windows dark. No one was home. The night air completely enveloped the house.

“Have a goodnight, sir.” The taxi driver nodded.

"O-oh! Thank you!" Joshua perked up.

He fumbled with his backpack. Exhausted from the flight, the only thing on his mind was hopping into a warm bed. As he grabbed his luggage from the trunk, the cold air passed through his clothes. This was nothing like the winters in California. Joshua pulled his beanie further down and tucked in his flushed pink ears. 

Making quick steps, he hurried over to the entrance. The wooden gate unlocked with ease. From the entrance, his eyes could make out patches of dirt that resembled a flower bed. A garden perhaps? He thought to himself as he rummaged through his bag for the key. 

The door swung open to reveal a neatly decorated hallway with picture frames and knick-knacks. On the wall were several photos of a little girl smiling with a dog and another of her standing in front of the house picking flowers. A broken clock read 10:10 PM. The house was left untouched for several months.

Earlier this year, his grandparents moved to California. Rather than selling it, he jumped at the opportunity to help “house-sit”. His grandmother agreed, explaining the frustration of losing all the hard work of her vegetable garden.

He recalled his mother fondly telling him stories about this house; the dangerously uneven stairs that would always make her trip, whenever she was running late for school, and the unusually large living room that was perfect for family gatherings. With a lot of love and care, sure enough, he was excited to take care of this house to the best of his abilities. Walking over to one of the drawn windows, he pulled them back to reveal the night sky. Up above, the stars were brilliant and bright. So clear in comparison to the bleak Los Angeles skies. 

Exploring the neighborhood was going to be a lot more beautiful now.

* * *

Day broke. An open window invited the first rays of sunshine and the crisp morning air into the house. From the kitchen, the sound of the stand mixer whirred. Joshua was hard at work measuring ingredients and eyeing the oven. His face was lightly speckled with flour and the counter was dusted in powdered sugar. He was busy baking his third batch of cookies. The familiar smell of cinnamon and nutmeg reminded him of home. He wanted nothing more than to make a good impression with his neighbors and his mother was the one that taught him that the best way to do that was through their stomach. 

“This should be enough...” He was nervous as he packed everything into small boxes.

He then made his way around the neighborhood. One by one, introducing himself and delivering his peace offering. Occasionally using his pocket dictionary here and there to get his thoughts across. The old couple down the road complimented his accent and the family next door gave him a handful of mandarins in exchange. All that was left was the house right across from his own. He knocked. 

Nothing. 

He knocked again. 

Nothing. 

“Maybe no one is home. “ Joshua patiently waited and mentally rehearsed his lines in Korean. He looked at his watch and waited a couple of minutes more before heading back. He could always try again tomorrow. 

“Yo!” A voice shot out from the house. 

Joshua turned to see a man leaning against the doorway. A garish shirt that read, ‘Hear Me Roar’ in English was the first thing that caught his eye. The next thing was the oddly paired orange pants decorated in black tiger stripes. It was a bold fashion choice.

“Good morning! My name is Jisoo, I’m your new neighbor.” 

“Nice to meet you Jisoo, I actually don’t live here- wait what’s that? Are those cookies!?” 

“I baked them this morning. U-um, did you just say you don’t live here-” 

The man grabbed by his arm before he could finish his sentence and ushered him into the house. The sound of laughter grew louder as they walked further into the house. The smell of sweet and sour pork wafted from the kitchen. Joshua’s stomach growled in response. Because of his morning baking endeavors, he had forgotten to eat. 

“Grab another plate, we got company!” The not-neighbor exclaimed. 

The room fell silent. And the attention turned toward Joshua. He was a stranger, pulled in by another stranger, who didn’t even live in this neighbor's house. Joshua’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. 

“I...u-um, nice to meet you.” Joshua stumbled over his words. 

“He’s your new neighbor, Mingyu. Look, he baked cookies!” 

“...hmm? new neighbor?” Mingyu was half-listening. His back was facing them, busy preparing lunch.

Joshua scanned the room. The sound of frying meat filled the silence. There were a total of four guys, well three, looking straight at him. The living room was an open space that seamlessly connected to the kitchen. From the couch, he saw two guys enjoying their tea and one sitting at the kitchen counter with a wide smile on his face. 

“Hey Buddy! Don’t be shy- I'm Dokyeom!” The man gestured from the counter. 

Dokyeom grinned as Joshua made his way closer. Dokyeom was dressed in a bright yellow hoodie and was swaying back and forth impatiently. He was promised breakfast two hours ago but it seemed like it was going to be a late brunch.

“You said he brought cookies, right Soonyoung!?” Dokyeom said excitedly. 

“Yes! I’m sorry I didn’t bring enough - if I knew there were going to be this many people I would have prepared more!” Joshua fumbled the box open. 

“Ease up! We’re all friends here!” Dokyeom chuckled and patted Joshua’s back. 

One of the guys on the couch was fixated with his glasses. He wore a black sweatshirt and matching trapper hat that covered most of his face. He had yet noticed the new person entering the room. His attention was placed on cleaning his glasses with his shirt. The person seated beside him was softly smiling in Joshua’s direction. He was dressed extravagantly from head to toe; a matching suit decorated with intricate patterns and beaded embellishments looked like a piece of art. 

“My name is Xu Minghao. It's nice to meet you, neighbor. And this is Wonwoo.” Minghao looked over to the man in all black.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo. Welcome.” He said as he placed his glasses back on his face. His words were short and concise.

Joshua nodded over to Wonwoo. He was a bit intimidated by the man whose face when relaxed went completely stoic, which was the complete opposite of the person sitting comfortably next to him. The contrast between the two was apparent. Both seemed to keep to themselves but they were like two sides of the same quiet coin. 

“Oh! And the guy cooking at a snail's pace is Mingyu.” Dokyeom teased.

“I’m going to die from old age before I get to eat~” Soonyoung whined like a little old lady. 

“One more word from you and this will definitely be your last meal-” Mingyu cursed. 

He turned around to reveal the words, “Chef’s Kiss” embroidered on his apron and raised a wooden spoon in the air. Mingyu untied his apron. Underneath the cloth was a white dress shirt and black pantsuit. Joshua wondered what line of work required such a uniform or if this was normal. Huffing back at the stove, Mingyu grabbed a heavy serving plate and began walking over to the dining table. Minghao cleared a space and proceeded to gesture at a spot. 

“Hey, here, here, come sit with me,” offered Minghao. “The stranger who dragged you in and the one trying Mingyu’s patience is Soonyoung. Don’t mind him too much. He’s really friendly, I promise.” 

Soonyoung grinned. The rest of the group made their way to the dining table. Joshua’s eyes darted back and forth. He felt out of place. 

“Should I help with anything?” Joshua stuttered. 

“You’re a guest! Let us take care of you!” said Dokyeom.

“-especially since you brought over gifts,” said Soonyoung, whose hands were busy picking at the cookies. 

“So do the rest of you all live here?” said Jisoo, trying to spark conversation. 

Dokyeon and Soonyoung made an “X” with their arms and Wonwoo grunted in agreement. 

“This is the chef’s house. We dropped by to say hello!” Soonyoung wiped the crumbs off his face.

“I don’t know why you guys don’t just eat at home.” Mingyu huffed.

Jokes and laughter filled the room once again. Joshua had found himself in the company of an interesting group of people. Soonyoung, who was the most curious of the bunch, was a flower shop owner. He asked a lot of prodding questions and joked with him as if he was like a long-lost brother. Dokyeom, who was still in school, worked part-time at Soonyoung’s flower shop. For him, the job was the perfect pastime. Soonyoung had explained that for a flower shop, their job was to bring smiles to their customers’ faces. And that Dokyeom had the type of smile that was contagious the moment you saw it. 

Wonwoo mentioned that he worked part-time as a security guard, but just recently purchased some property. His dream was to open a bookshop. He was very quiet after that, lost in thought, planning his business endeavors. Minghao added that he moved to South Korea from China on a work visa. He had previously worked at a marketing firm before taking leave. He was currently helping out at Wonwoo’s bookshop, organizing inventory, and taking barista classes in the meantime. 

Joshua swapped recipes and cooking techniques with Mingyu. Mingyu juggled his time between several jobs; part-time florist, part-time delivery boy, part-time chef, anything beginning with the words “part-time” had his name after it. You could see the tired lines on his face form as he frowned. 

“Those guys think I’m just keeping myself busy but I can’t stand my life passing me by. There is so much left to do!” said Mingyu, "...or something like that...” His words trailed off as he chuckled to himself. 

As an only child, the feeling of cheerful company was fresh and new. For a moment, Joshua had forgotten all about those isolating thoughts. He glanced at his watch, it was late in the afternoon. The day was almost gone.

“Meeting you today was fun.” said Mingyu.

“Yes! And the food was delicious too, Mingyu.” Joshua said sheepishly.

“Hey, hey we’re buddies now! You can call me your friend.” Mingyu insisted.

“Who said that the fun had to stop now?” hinted Soonyoung. “I know it’s late but we’re headed to a bar later tonight.”

“Let’s go together, buddy!” Dokyeom bursted. 

His heart raced at the thought. A night out with his newfound friends, who have been such great company. He was excited to explore his new neighborhood and see what South Korea was all about. 

“Sure, let’s have some fun!“ said Joshua. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the second chapter! 
> 
> With that aside, honestly, don’t you love random number generators! Personally, I hate choosing - Joshua will eventually meet with everyone soon 🤧
> 
> Till then stay safe everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

With the holidays around the corner, a sense of urgency was in the air. It was just another restless day at Plexus. Employees popping in and out from their cubicles carrying large stacks of papers, proposals, and contracts. Trainees were getting ready to debut and that meant double the work for the managing teams. 

Seungcheol clicked his tongue. He was ready to call it a day. No amount of money could justify the stress of having to oversee an idol company. The expectations of his father coupled with the holiday season made his head spin. He scratched his head and sighed, letting his curly hair loose. Getting up from his seat he made his way over to a familiar desk. Once again, greeted by piles upon piles of documents, he spotted Chan, by his filing cabinet on autopilot.

“You haven’t moved an inch from this spot, just like yesterday...”

Seungcheol pushed a stack of papers to the side.

“Tonight, I’m making sure you have a good time - you know what today is!” Seungcheol grinned. 

“Today? A new boy group is debuting- what was their name? Kidult?” Chan rubbed his eyes.

“Our anniversary! How could you forget? Woozi is setting up the place just like good old times.”

It was Light A Flame’s fourth anniversary. Seungcheol had kept that date marked on his calendar ever since Jihoon called him with the exciting news. The bar always had a special space in his heart. He was ecstatic to be celebrating with his old friends and co-workers in a place that held so many precious memories. Seungcheol linked his arms with Chan and let out a hearty cheer. 

“W-wait! What about today’s deadline!?” Chan screamed. 

And just like that, they were off.

* * *

Pulling back the crystal beaded curtains, Chan found himself blinking up at bright lights. The familiar, sickly scent of lavender and vanilla wafted into the air. With a quick shove, he stumbled further inside. A burning sensation hit the back of his throat. He stared up at the stage and heard the pluck of a piano string. His mind was racing with memories of the past. His eyes darted back and forth startled. He felt nauseous and anxious as if he was waiting for a monster to jump out. Quickly finding a seat at the bar, he caught his breath.

“You good?” Seungcheol said as he gently placed his hand on Chan’s back. 

“...it’s nothing- I guess I have been working too much...” He chuckled. His body was tense.

Seungcheol furrowed his brow. He could see beads of sweat form on Chan’s forehead. 

“Drinks on me...” Seungcheol gestured and scanned the room. 

He spotted Jeonghan off to the side. He was talking to Jun, who was up on the stage tuning the piano. The two were chit-chatting away making light conversation about the night. In the far corner of the room, he caught sight of Jihoon who was in deep conversation with two people. Seungcheol squinted his eyes to make out the faces. It was Seungkwan with his head hung low, avoiding eye contact and Hansol sandwiched between the two, as if to mediate the one-sided conversation. 

Seungcheol turned back to look at Chan. He was slumped over resting his head on the bar. A thin layer of sweat covered the nape of his neck. Waves of sadness filled Seungcheol as he sat helplessly trying to console his junior. It had been almost a year since Chan had last stepped foot into Light A Flame, much less talked to everyone. As he placed his hand on Chan’s head, he motioned over to Jeonghan. With a quick glance, Jeonghan skipped toward the two. 

“Dino! It’s good to see you!” Jeonghan beamed. 

Chan’s head was glued to the table. Jeonghan huffed and grabbed him by the shoulders. His body was like a rag-doll, limp and restless. Gingerly lifting his chin, Jeonghan examined Chan’s face. His eyes were shut tight, accenting the wrinkles on his forehead. 

“That’s no way to greet an old friend~” Jeonghan hummed to himself.

Jeonghan’s hand naturally moved higher, pinching Chan’s cheeks. Chan grumbled in response. From his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe Chan’s forehead. Jeonghan’s gaze was fixed. He smiled and nudged Seungcheol. 

“Let me make him something nice.” He winked and walked behind the bar. 

Seungcheol sighed in relief. Thank God Jeonghan was here. There had to be someone that could lift Chan’s spirits. He placed his hand on Chan’s shoulder holding him up on the barstool. 

“Hey Hyung!” A voice shot up from behind him. 

It was Hansol. He was awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes wandered over to look at Chan. 

“...mind if I steal Dino for a bit?” Hansol scratched the back of his head. 

Chan’s eyes snapped open. Seungcheol looked over to Chan who was now wide awake and furious. His feet were quick as he shot up from his seat. Before he could storm off, Hansol quickly caught him by the arm. 

“We just want to talk. Please.” said Hansol. His grip tightened around Chan’s wrist. 

“Fine.” Chan grumbled. 

He yanked his arm and followed Hansol reluctantly. At the back of the bar, Seungkwan was seated at a booth picking his nails. The two found their seats next to the man. Adjusting the collar of his shirt, Hansol looked up to Seungkwan, who had a tight-lipped smile. Chan took his seat across from him. From far away, it looked like any other group of friends. However, if you were to get closer you could feel an uneasy tension. Chan pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. The agony he had felt now faded to a dull throb. Seungkwan, with his arms crossed, glanced over and mouthed something indistinguishable, souring Chan’s expression. He was clearly upset. It seemed like a disagreement between the two, with Hansol, once again, acting as a mediator. 

“Should we do something?” Jeonghan rested his elbow on the bar. 

Seungcheol looked over at the trio. 

“They’ll work it out, whatever it may be...” he muttered.

“You sure?” sighed Jeonghan. 

“They can handle themselves. Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan; they're not kids anymore.” 

*CHIRING* *CHIRING* 

Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol, who was now rummaging through his jacket for his phone. Seungcheol narrowed his eyes and sighed. 

“What do you want?”

A voice exploded from the other side. 

“I am not putting up with your antics anymore! This is the last time you’re taking my employees out without my knowledge. They work under me, Choi Seungcheol.” 

Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol’s expression changed. Gripping tightly around the phone, veins outlined his forearm. His eyes were focused and cold. It sent a shiver down Jeonghan’s spine. He looked serious. Seungcheol raised his hand motioning over to the door. Jeonghan nodded, understanding that this conversation was something that was to be taken outside. Jeonghan slumped over on a barstool and massaged his temples. 

“What a night...” He muttered under his breath. 

From the corner of his eye, Jeonghan noticed a figure slowly stumbling toward him. His eyes locked onto Chan, whose expression was now gaunt. Raising his arms, Jeonghan welcomed him into a hug. Chan let out a tired whine and buried his head into Jeonghan’s chest. 

“Why the long face?” Jeonghan cooed.

“...where’s hyung?” Chan cried. 

Jeonghan patted his head and gestured outside. Chan nodded. He had realized it by now that Seungcheol got into trouble again today because of him. 

“I’m sorry, Hyung. I don’t know if I can keep doing this anymore...” He whimpered. 

Seungcheol stormed back into the room. His fists were clenched. 

“I have to go.” 

Jeonghan frowned. It was always like this, long calls that turn into late nights at the office. Seungcheol’s father was never unreasonable but he was terrifyingly stern. The day he turned 18, Seungcheol started his first day at Plexus. He was attentive, smart, and dependable. All the traits of an accomplished CEO’s successor. There was never a paper out of place when Seungcheol was there. He took pride in helping his father build up an idol company. It wasn’t until last year that Seungcheol began recklessly abandoning his duties. There was an apparent shift in his behavior. Showing up to meetings late, carelessly misplacing proposals, and now kidnapping employees during their shifts.

Seungcheol checked his watch and ran his hands through his hair. His eyes locked with Jeonghan. 

“...take care of Dino for me. I’ll see you at home.”

* * *

Not a moment later, the sound of laughter rang throughout the room. 

“The party has arrived!” 

Skipping together with their arms linked, Dokyeom and Soonyoung danced their way through the beaded curtains. Followed by Wonwoo with his arms crossed shaking his head. 

“Careful, DK!” scolded Minghao, who was running right after the two. 

Dokyeom jumped up onto the stage in excitement, tapping at the microphone while Soongyong propped himself in front of the piano plucking at the keys. Jun covered his ears and frowned. All his hard work ruined. The duo continued their performance unbothered. 

As the rest of the group shuffled in, Joshua stood at the doorway, wide-eyed in disbelief. It was as if he traveled back in time and stumbled uninvited into a grand Opera House. Twinkling chandeliers and crystal light fixtures decorated the ceiling. Red velvet curtains enveloped the room, covering windows and chasing out any traces of light. If you weren’t careful, you would lose all sense of time here and party forever. And to top it all off, right at the center of the room stood an elaborate champagne pyramid that towered above all the tables. 

“Wow,” escaped from his lips. 

“Wow is right.” Mingyu looked at Joshua's amazement with a smile. 

Joshua felt so underdressed in his plain white T-shirt and ripped jeans. He watched as everyone swaggered in with poise and confidence. An atmosphere of celebration filled with smiles, hugs, and laughter all throughout the room. Joshua felt small and out of place. 

“What are you doing here?” Mingyu shouted from across the room. 

“Working~” a voice chirped out. 

Joshua turned his head to look over at the person whose voice sweetly dripped out like honey. He locked eyes with a man seated at the bar. He had messy auburn hair that covered his eyes like curtains as if to hide his intentions. He was seated with another man who was hunched over. Joshua watched the gentleman tousled his hair back, the auburn flashing hints of copper when it hit the lights. He could see the man’s eyes peering over and looking him up and down as if to size him up. A sly smile crawled on his face. 

“Who's this?” The bartender voiced out his curiosity. 

He watched as the man straddled the chair to lean forward. His face was mischievous and his smile was fox-like. Joshua felt his ears flush. He knew that this man meant trouble. 

“I’m J-jisoo.” He stammered, looking down. 

*Bang* 

The sound of bottles and glasses clinking echoed through the room. A clenched fist was on the table. 

“...Hyung, leave him alone...” sighed the man at the bar. 

“Ah~ You know I’m just playing around Dino!”

“I’m not in the mood for games...not right now anyway...” 

With his back towards him, Chan raised his arm and motioned at a chair. Joshua stumbled over and cautiously took a seat right beside him. The man was wearing a plain white collared shirt and a loose brown tie. He looked like your average office worker. He leaned closer to thank him and was immediately met with a tired, solemn face. Even with all the celebration and merriment going around, the man looked miserable. It did not look like he wanted to be here. 

“I’m Chan, you can call me Dino.”

Joshua glanced over to the bartender. 

“That’s Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan winked. Joshua turned away embarrassed. 

“Don’t mind him...he’s like that with everyone. So, what brings you here?” 

“I just moved here from California! I was delivering some cookies and met a nice group of people along the way...but well, to be honest, I don’t know yet why I’m here...I’m still trying to figure that out-” 

“You think moving to Korea will solve your problems?” Chan asked bluntly. 

“A-ah, well, I never thought about living in Korea specifically, but my family had a house here and I thought it was worth the shot. I just think going out and living independently is something I always needed to do for myself...and maybe learning a bit more about my own heritage too! I’m taking this as a chance to do something I want for the first time. I want to pursue my own dreams...” 

Joshua’s voice trailed off.

“...I want to sing.” His eyes drifted off into the distance.

“Really?” smiled Jeonghan. 

Joshua turned to face him. His eyes were wide. It was impossible to guess what this person was thinking. All he could see were clear and fearless eyes staring right at him as if he was looking straight through him. It made him uncomfortable. His scheming face said it all. This man was up to no good. Jeonghan shot up from his seat and stood in front of Joshua. He placed his hand under Joshua’s chin, lifting it up to the light so that their eyes would meet. Joshua blinked under the bright lights. His vision was blurry and unfocused. 

“It’s destiny, Jisoo. You’ve come to the right place~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 3!
> 
> To get the ball rolling I'd like to have a vote from you lovely reader! 
> 
> Yes, you!
> 
> For the next chapter choose from 1-13, pick out two numbers! The said (2) numbers with the popular vote will be selected members in the following chapter. 
> 
> Till then take care 🤗


End file.
